Lightning Strikes
by spoodle monkey
Summary: AidenxCalleigh, FEMSLASH, MiamiNewYork xover. She was wild like lightning and just as beautiful. Character death...How do you say goodbye?


Disclaimer: No, I obviously do not own...otherwise Aiden would still be around!

A/N- This is an Xover with the fictional relationship between Calleigh from CSI Miami and Aiden from CSI New York. Don't like, go away. My first attempt at the pairing, cause both characters are too cool not to write about!

* * *

There was one thing that was certain about their job. It was never easy. With each gain there was a loss, happiness brought with it despair. And death was always a possibility. One that even for the shortest amount of time- she was able to forget about.

Happiness has its way of doing that to you. Making you forget about the horrors around you, letting you open yourself up. Letting you love. You didn't get the reward without risk, right? That didn't make it any easier when the death that you inspected each day, suddenly took hold of you and ripped someone out of your grasp.

It wasn't happening. And if she kept telling herself that, then maybe, just maybe she would believe it. Because things happen for a reason, and she cannot see any reason for this one.

Another city, the cold grey skies and crisp autumn weather feel foreign to her, against skin used to the warm temperatures of Miami.

The trees surrounded them are bright with colours, fire reds and the brightest yellows. She wants them gone; they don't belong here, not when her world is falling apart. All they do is remind her of wild brown eyes that flash with humour and love.

She'll never see them again.

The casket is lowered into the ground, slowly. Her eyes stare ahead unwavering, in hopes that perhaps if she wishes hard enough, none of this will have happened. They begin to fill in the hole with dirt.

A hand rests lightly on her shoulder, squeezing gently, as if to remind her that she's not alone, there are people there for her, always someone to talk to. She doesn't want to talk and she's never felt more alone.

"_A great woman, so full of life."_ This man, the priest- didn't know _her_, and she momentarily feels a flash of anger, but knows that he is only doing his job. The job that she has done for years, has given her life to, only to have it take away something so precious.

Someone asked her if she wanted to say something at the funeral, she doesn't remember who now, but at the time she had agreed. Now however, she just wants to go home and curl up, wrapped in the silence of the apartment.

"You don't have to do this you know." The thick New York accent gives some reassurance and maybe just enough courage to say something, anything. If she doesn't, she knows she'll regret it later. She nods. Danny lets his hand drop from her shoulder after one last squeeze, then moves to stand next to Don.

Most of the people here don't even know that she knew her. That was how long distance relationships worked, but they made it work and had been happy, which is why she has to say something.

Horatio gazes at her sadly, he knows what it's like to lose a lover, the gut wrenching pain and how it just _can't_ _be true!_ She squares her shoulders and steps forwards. A hush falls over the large crowd as she stares at the headstone, reaching out to trace the name carved on it.

"I don't-" She falters, unsure what to say. Everything she had thought of sounds false and would not truly describe the one person she cared for more than life itself. She clears her throat and smiles softly as a light rain begins to fall. "She was like lightning, wild and unpredictable, but the most beautiful thing. Even though I don't live here, she made me feel at home…" She trails off, facing the sky.

"There is nothing I can say that will describe her, because she is indescribable. Aiden…" There's nothing more she can say, her mind is blank as she steps back. She hasn't cried yet, but now with the rain masking her, Calleigh lets the sobs wrack her body.

* * *

Read and Review please! Reviews are luv! 


End file.
